


Frustration

by miraculous_lovesquare



Series: Ask Prompts (Explicit) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Against a Wall, F/M, Marichat, Penetration, Smut, Stress Relief, female orgasm, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_lovesquare/pseuds/miraculous_lovesquare
Summary: Marinette's sewing project isn't going so well. Chat Noir shows up as a nice distraction.





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at http://miraculous-lovesquare.tumblr.com/ so you too can request that I write sin. ;)

Marinette was upset.

She nearly threw the offending fabric across the room. She had sewn, seam ripped and sewn about three times so far, but the line  _still wasn’t right_. She let out a frustrated yell and sat back in her chair, the project sitting on the desk in front of her, taunting her.

“Does my princess require some assistance?” Chat said, peaking through the skylight. She sent him a glare as he climbed down into the room.

“Maybe some stress relief?” He suggested, taking in the scene. He made his way to her chair, kissing the top of her head gently. Marinette didn’t want gently now.

Chat took a small step back as she moved, allowing her to stand. Marinette kept walking towards him, a dangerous look on her face, and he kept stepping back.

“Princess?” He squeaked when his back hit the wall. Marinette gave a smirk before grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the wall on either side of his head. He gulped.

“Stress relief, huh?” She asked before leaning up and smashing her mouth against his. He hummed into the kiss, trying to keep up with Marinette’s brutal pace. She felt his wrists move and twitch under her grasp but she didn’t let them go.

As Chat gave in, Marinette kissed down his jaw, slowly pulling the bell zipper down with one hand. He used his free hand to tug lightly on her hair, Marinette relished in the slight pain/pleasure. He slowly freed his other hand, hugging her waist tight against his body as she exposed his chest. Her mouth continued to work at his throat, teeth scraping against his pulse point while her other hand explored the planes of his upper body. Sticking a thigh in between his legs, she felt his growing arousal, hot and heavy even through the tough leather of his suit.

“ _Chat_.” She murmured, kissing back up to his delectable mouth. She barely had time to acknowledge his lips sliding into a smirk before she was twisted and shoved against the wall. She felt her arms stretched above her, both wrists held in one strong hand. Her eyes opened wide, staring at the green eyes above her.

“My turn.” He growled, voice rasping and dripping with  _want_. He ducked down to kiss her, pressing himself against her body. She loved that she could do this to him, get him hot and bothered with a couple minutes of intense making out. Her thought process stuttered to a halt when Chat’s hand trailed up her thighs and between her legs.

“Oh, mon  _dieu_.” Marinette moaned as the pads of his fingers pressed against her through her jeans. Marinette shuttered as he pressed in small circles around her clit. But his hand was still over her clothes.

“ _Please_.” She whined, wiggling her hips desperately. Chat seemed to understand, quickly undoing the button and sliding his hand into her pants. He dragged one finger through her lips, gathering wetness before the teasing circles continued. She kissed him sloppily, sliding her tongue against his and letting him swallow her small noises.

She felt his hand leave her pants and made a disapproving noise as her hands were released too. He dragged his fingers along her sides, to her middle back before grabbing her ass. He brought his hands back to her waist to slide down her pants. She stepped out of them easily, kicking them to the side.

“Wrap your legs around me.” He whispered in her ear. She immediately complied, feeling his dick pressed firmly into her drenched panties.  _When had he unzipped his suit all the way?_ As his hips ground against her, the question left her mind, unimportant compared to the sweet slide of his hips. 

“Oh  _Chat_.” She cried as he moved with a steady rhythm. She was quickly growing impatient. She wanted him inside her.

“Quit,  _uh_ , teasing Ch- _ah_ , Chat.” She said.

“As you wish, Princess.” He replied, pulling her panties to the side. He lined up at her entrance, the head of his dick pushing into her.

“Yes.” She moaned as he sunk his length into her, feeling his hipbones pressed to her thighs. He started with slow thrusts, sliding almost all the way out before sheathing his cock to the hilt.

“Faster, please Chat.” Marinette begged. But he kept his slow, steady pace. She groaned in frustration, the slow friction keeping her on edge, but not getting her any closer to finishing. She latched her mouth onto his jaw kissing from ear to mouth, nipping every now and again, but Chat seemed set on slow.

“Baise-moi.” Marinette breathed into his ear. It seemed to be the motivation he needed, he began to thrust faster, Marinette feeling her back slide up and down the wall with each movement. She reached down to rub her clit as he slammed into her, his breaths puffing over her ear. Marinette felt her body coiling, ready to release.

“Chat, I-I’m gonna-” The tightness burst, pleasure flooding her body. She could feel her walls clenching in waves around Chat. His motions continued, growing more erratic before he thrust himself as deep as he could.

They both took a moment to just stay there, chests rising and falling, giving feather light kisses to the body parts near their mouths.

Marinette was the first to move, planting her feet back on the firm ground. Chat slid out of her, pulling her into an embrace.

“So how was that for stress relief?”


End file.
